


The Why Phase of Logan Sanders

by TheWitchiestBitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, it's just fluff, logan is a toddler, roman is a baby, virgil and patton are their parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchiestBitch/pseuds/TheWitchiestBitch
Summary: Little Logan wants to know why. His dads just want him to stop asking at this point.Can be found with inspiration here: https://youre-lazy-and-youre-gay0-0.tumblr.com/post/179505160937/dan-yuna-logandotexe-leesacrakon





	The Why Phase of Logan Sanders

Logan had recently begun to ask “why”. 

It had started with watching Patton cook. “Daddy, why?” he'd asked.

Patton turned around to look at him. “What do you mean, Lo-Lo?”

Logan pointed to the salt in Patton's hand in response.

“Oh!” Patton said with a smile, “Makes it taste better.”

Logan had nodded. 

There had been several more incidents. 

The three had been on the couch, Lilo and Stitch playing on the television. Virgil had started crying, like he always did when they watched it, and Patton was trying not to. He leaned over their son and kissed the corner of Virgil's mouth gently. 

Logan looked up at them, made a face, and asked “Why kiss?”

They laughed and gave the toddler no real answer, but he was content to sit and watch the movie between his dads anyway.

Then came the baby, the second baby they'd wanted to adopt for so long. Suddenly it was finally time for their family to grow a little more.

Logan clung to Virgil's leg as Virgil rocked the baby. Virgil's hair had recently grown long enough to pull it away from his face in a messy ponytail, so he had, and it just served to make him look more tired. But it was worth it, for this. For these two little boys. He could hear his husband clattering around in the kitchen, and he smiled and cooed at baby Roman.

Head resting on Virgil's thigh, Logan frowned. “Da?”

Virgil hummed and tore his eyes away from Roman to look at his older son. 

The three-year-old wrinkled his nose and pointed at the baby. “Why?” he asked, sounding reproachful. 

Virgil couldn't help it. He started to laugh. He held Roman close to him and laughed until tears were streaming down his face. Of course, this just made Logan pout and puff out his cheeks cutely.

Patton appeared in the doorway moments later, beginning to take off his apron, eyebrows raised as he watched. “What's so funny, Sweetheart?”

Virgil was too out of breath to answer, so Logan, quite helpfully, demanded, “Why–why Ro?” face scrunched up angrily. 

Patton, still smiling, shot a light-hearted glare at Virgil and moved forward to scoop their oldest son into his arms. “Because we love him very much, Logan. And we love you too, just as much as we love Roman.”

Virgil nodded sagely in agreement, though he still couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

Logan frowned and clung to Patton. “Don't like 'im.”

Patton looked at a loss, for once in his short career as a parent, but Virgil actually had an idea of what to do this time. “Do you want to hold Roman, Lo-Lo?” Virgil asked gently. 

To Patton's surprise, Logan nodded, so Patton sat him down in the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery and knelt beside him. 

When they were settled, Virgil carefully placed Roman in Logan's lap, letting Patton support the baby's head. Then he knelt down beside the chair too. When he reached out, Roman grabbed his finger and hung on. The little family sat in silence.

Finally, Logan spoke up. “Hi, Roman. You're little. Why so little?” He sounded like he expected the baby to answer, and Virgil had to stifle another laughing fit.

Roman just peered up into Logan's face and giggled. And Logan positively lit up.

“Love you, Ro-Ro!”

Patton and Virgil could have melted. Patton looked like he was about to start crying. Their little family was perfect.

The smoke alarm went off. Roman burst into loud wails, startling Logan.

“No!” Patton exclaimed, “I forgot!”

“Patton! The dinner! The oven!” Virgil yelped, taking the crying baby from Logan to try to calm him. 

Maybe not perfect. But certainly, it was them, and it was enough.


End file.
